


Not so subtle taunts

by sketchtastic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Gay, Knife Throwing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchtastic/pseuds/sketchtastic
Summary: Gavin and Ryan like each other and don't know how to tell the other, go figure. They finally get the nerve after a misunderstanding and an accident caused by Geoff.





	1. Chapter 1

“RYAN! What the hell was that?” Gavin shouted. The others laughed as they watched Ryan’s character stab Gavin in the stomach and run in circles around the body.

“What happened to your murder break?” Michael asked over the sound of Jack’s and Geoff’s laughter, his character had just been punched.

“Oh, sorry. Sorry, that’s my bad,” Ryan replied. “I hit the wrong button.”

“The wrong button? Ryan you bastard, I was about to call the getaway vehicle.” Gavin’s voice rose in intensity as he neared the end.

The four others laughed even harder because Geoff’s character was hit by a helicopter, was flung around and then was glitched so that it was stuck in the air bleeding. The heist had failed, or at least that was what the screen said.

“Ok let’s STOP.” yelled Geoff and they all turned off their recording software, and everyone but Ryan left to go either find food in the fridge or go and actually drive to a restaurant/fast food place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan sat at his desk and stared at the knife that was brought in for some odd reason that no one told him, his mind told him to try and throw it. He had done it in a previous video and the fans had loved that, it fueled new fanarts and fanfictions. Ryan walked over to it and picked it up, it was leveled at the hilt which was very important. No one else was in the room at the moment, so why not throw it, but the question was which wall. All of them were filled with either merch or fan gifts, the one by the sword throne was clear above the fridges however.

He grabbed it and stood roughly 10 feet away from the target, which was only a piece of tape, and he took a deep breath to calm his body even more than it was. Ryan gripped the handle and lifted it, he saw the mark, and threw it… right as someone walked in. There was the thunk of it sticking in the wall, in the tape, and the squawk of a certain british lad.

The knife shook in the wall a bit and then stopped, almost like Gavin’s breathing rate, it slowed down till it was normal after a minute of just staring at Ryan.

“Oh man Ryan, you scared me. Why the hell did you just throw that?”

“I-uh- It was there and, I remembered that one video we did… so I thought why not.” Ryan rubbed the back of his neck and began to walk over to the wall. Gavin sat on the white couch after moving a box that was torn apart from Jeremy and Jack fighting over the contents, he glanced over and saw Ryan stretching with the knife glinting in his hand and the shirt he was wearing parted to show his hips.

“You are very different from your personas,” that drew a stare from Ryan, “ Like you’re very nice and nervous. But the Mad King is very mean and...deadly.”

“Well I mean, we share the voice and the same evil laugh,” Ryan laughed to prove his last point. Gavin had many emotions stir up; fear because Ryan still had the knife in his hand, shock that he was able to do it so suddenly and loudly, and oddly enough arousal. He put the box on his lap to hide his growing friend, and luckily Ryan had turned to put the knife back.

“Why did you walk in; didn’t you go out to lunch?”

Gavin swallowed before answering, “I got bored and decided to find something to do in all the boxes we have.”

Ryan nodded and looked back at the knife, then at Gavin, and once more at the knife. “I’m going to go back to throwing this, OK?”  
Gavin nodded and moved to his desk to start messing with a bop-it. Ryan watched until it was slightly uncomfortable, he then turned and lined up the throw, slowed his breath, and threw. It thudded and struck the tape, more to the left then last time. Gavin flinched but could not hold in the squawk, people that were walking by laughed and shouted every time a squawk or thud was made. After nearly an hour of throwing Gavin finally got accustomed to the noise, and the rest of the AH gang came back in all having the same mischievous look.

“Hey, Ryan what was that thudding noise?” Geoff was the first to talk after a minute or two of silence everyone smiled and looked at each other.

“I’m throwing a knife at the wall.” He didn’t even look away from the tape.

“Uh huh, anything else causing that noise? Someone hitting a wall or two bodies…” Jeremy asked this question with a giggle that followed.  
Gavin was confused, he felt like he should understand but nothing was coming to mind. Ryan however blushed and turned back towards the grouping of desks. Geoff and Jack were raising their eyebrows while Jeremy and Michael were thrusting forward and making orgasmic faces but Gavin still hadn’t turned and looked at them, he was staring at Ryan. Ryan however was taking all of that in and no longer was blushing, he had turned white, a fearful color.

“No none of THAT, happened so you can stop making the eyes and thrusts you asses.” Ryan walked over to his desk that was right next to the annoying gents. Gavin finally realized what they were talking about and blushed and made an odd noise that made the rest laugh really hard.

“You guys are complete arses,” Gavin shouted and slumped in his chair.

“Ok, time to start a new video guys. Minecraft right?” Geoff asked the room. Jack had the answer to this. “Yeah.”

They started to play and after only 10 minutes, the first joke was made. It came with Gavin getting chased by Michael and hiding behind Ryan and telling him to protect him.

“Micoo!” Gavin yelled into the microphone. “Ryan help. Michael’s chasing me with a sword. Ryan!”

“What? Oh hi Gavin wh-”

“Your boyfriend can’t protect you forever.” That statement made everyone other than Gavin laugh, Ryan only gave a small chuckle.

Nothing happened after that until another 20 minutes in which Jack locked Gavin and Ryan into a room and left only a bed and a redstone torch for ‘mood lighting’. Geoff even added a cake so they wouldn’t go hungry after all the crouching they’ll be doing. Jeremy eventually helped them out so they could continue the video they were supposed to be making.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment they ended the recording Ryan got up and ran out of the room, a blush on his face but not seen by anyone. Ryan ended up in a back closet almost closed in by boxes, the bathrooms had been taken everywhere. His blush was still there and so was the cause of his fearful running , a growing feeling from his nether regions. It had started when Gavin got up so he could sneak behind Geoff nearing the end of the recording, Geoff caught him and lightly pushed him. Ryan had turned to see what the squawk was caused by. But Gavin being Gavin, fell and landed on Ryan’s lap chest to chest and with his face very close to the others, the chair didn’t help at all either, it rocked and bounced from the sudden adding of weight in a new direction. No noise was made for a hot second and then the silence was replaced with laughter and kissing noises which caused Gavin to lean up and yell at them to stop.

Ryan however couldn’t shout, he was to entranced by the fact that his crush was sitting on him in a riding position, and kept rocking down against him. Gavin started to make his way off of Ryan blushing madly, and once again being himself, slipped and landed with his face close to Ryan’s crotch. Of course not on it exactly but more like 4 inches or so, but it was once again, very close. The four others started laughing even more, which caused the poor men to blush even more than they had been. Gavin looked up and made eye contact with Ryan, whose face at this point started to turn white again.

“Uhh-sorry, Ryan. For you know falling on you,” Gavin quickly mustered out while stood. As he started to walk back to his desk he heard Jack giving a play-by-play on the calamity that just happened. The laughter continued for so long that the editors had to cut about 13 minutes from the video. 

And here we are, Ryan leaning against the wall gripping his pants and panting. He stopped breathing for a second to try and hear if someone was walking by, luckily no one was. His right hand ran through his hair and the other slowly rubbed his crotch, his breath hitched and his right hand slipped and went flat against the wall. His belt undid itself and his pants slipped down his legs, his left hand had at this point slipped under the band of the underwear and was jerking himself. His breath was picking up again and coming out labored while his hand started to pick up in speed, one word came out of throat. “Gavin.” It rang in his head as he finally realized that he had more than a small crush, he had a large and possibly overly sexual crush on him. But he felt to much bliss to think about how weird this was and how it would effect how he talked and acted around Gavin, in fact he was in too much bliss to do anything but cause more bliss.

His hips jerked and his stomach warmed, his breathing rate had picked up and his lungs were starting to burn. Then it happened he had ejaculated from images of his friend, of one of his best friends and had enjoyed it. His legs spasmed and he slid down the wall until his ass touched the floor and his hands clutched them to ground himself.

“Shit” That was the only word that came out of his mouth and it fit his circumstance so well. He stood up and brought his phone out to check his hair and the time, his hair was fine and the time told him he would have time for a break to eat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gavin stood blushing, his underwear and jeans tightening as he heard his name come out in a gruff grunt, he could even hear the heavy breaths coming from the closet. He didn’t think Ryan felt the same, i mean how could he Ryan gave no hints. ‘Should i tell someone about this, it would have to be someone i can trust. That leaves Jack or Geoff’ His thought was interrupted when the door began to creak slowly open, Ryan was being careful just in case someone were to walk by. Gavin hid a squawk and ran all the way back to the Achievement Hunter office, making up his mind on the way.

“Jack. Geoff. I need to speak to both of you.” He shouted disturbing the two gents from their conversation. They looked at each other and shrugged, the three of them made it to the door when Michael came in. He stared and then chuckled muttering a small, “Getting the birds and the bees talk?” before heading to his desk. Gavin blushed and led the gents to a hallway just a bit away from the office.

He sighed and blurted out, “I followed Ryan after he ran off and when i found where he went, i heard him masturbating to me.” His eyes closed and he blushed madly.

Geoff and Jack tried to hide their laughter but failed, Jack’s shoulders were shaking and Geoff had to hold onto the bearded one so he didn’t fall. Gavin just stared at them and shouted “It’s not funny you asses!”

Geoff hooted in response and leaned even more on Jack than before almost bringing him down. Jack wiped a tear from his eye and calmed himself enough to give some wisdom.   
“Well isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I mean yeah but-”

“Well then you have three options: Pretend it never happened, Make the first move, Or taunt him until he makes the first move.” Gavin smiled at the last one and, forgetting about his nervousness, fear, and past hard on, decided on that one.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan walked into the office and sat down on the white couch, Jeremy had already arrived and had headphones on while Michael was texting someone. Gavin strutted in and was followed by Geoff and Jack who were chuckling together, the latter two sat at their desks while Gavin bent down and lifted his ass in the air in front of Ryan. There was no reason for it other than to do it, he even shook it a little before peering at Ryan through his legs and walking normally to his seat. Ryan sat stunned before looking at everyone else, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open before physically shaking his head and moving to his seat.

They recorded a ‘Trouble in terrorist town’ and then split so Jeremy, Gavin, and Ryan could do a Let’s Play. That was the one with the problems: Gavin sat very close to Ryan and would touch his hand whenever he could, he would also make whining noises in Ryan’s ear if he ever did poorly in the game. Jeremy all the while ignored it and won it.

Ryan went to Michael and Jeremy to ask about Gavin.

“What is going on with him? Is he flirting with me or just trying to annoy me?” He had dragged the lads out to a hallway just outside of the office, the same one Gavin dragged the gents too. The two shorter men were standing giggling while the tallest was pacing it and running his hands through his hair.

“I don’t know dude he might be flirting with you.” Jeremy answered.

“I think he is.” Michael added this remark getting a glare from Ryan.

He sighed and gently punched the wall slowly building it up intensity until Michael exclaimed loudly.

“I got a plan! What if you played along but made him comfortable.”

“That makes no sense but sure i’ll do that. Are you ready for uncomfortable times?” Ryan said nervously but they could tell he meant it. The lads nodded and they all got ready to leave to go home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jack, Geoff, Michael, and Jeremy all arrived at the office early so they could beat the two, soon to be, love birds. They had been discussing when they would be able to set them up but those morons had been stubborn and only just cracked after 3 months of sexual tension.

“Ryan is game and when he begins, it’s going to be big.” Michael said this.

“Oh man the comments are going to be great when these videos come out.” Geoff was the one who stated that.

The other two agreed and just sat down when Ryan burst in with a backpack in his hand, he glanced around and scurried to Gavin’s desk. He set a rose on the keyboard and and then a letter. He looked up and made the ‘be quiet’ and sat at his desk right when Gavin walked in. 

“Cheerio lads.” He sat at his desk and turned on the monitor before noticing the items on the desk. “Wot’s all this?”

The men shrugged and continued to start up their games/recording software. Gavin opened the note and skimmed through it but quickly went back to read it all because it was filled with graphic descriptions of what the writer wanted to do. He looked up and glanced around before settling his eyes on Ryan, who was pushing hair from his face. ‘Could he have wrote this? I think, no, i am sure he did. Looks like i’ll have to taunt him till he decides to man up and ask me.’ He smiled to himself and tried to ignore the downstairs.

They started with Dead by Daylight where everything seemed relatively normal; murder, screams, hooks, and maniacal laughter. Ryan was set as the murderer this time and he rocked at it, live streams had trained him for this and his one goal was to kill all. He found Geoff hiding in a cabinet, Jack was repairing an engine, Jeremy was running and got bear trapped, and Michael was caught after a minute of running. The only one that was left was Gavin, and boy did that feel good. Gavin’s heart had picked up and Ryan was not making it better, his laughter and his damn skill he was always right behind him but would then disappear.

“Oh Gavin, where did you go?” He drew out his words and followed the scratch marks which led him to the british lad. “I can almost feel your warm skin Gavin.”

“Ryan no, go away. I want to live!” Gavin got chills when his name was said, he felt as though he was actually being hunted.

"Hey Gavin, guess what.” Ryan paused being stating very matter of factly, “I’m behind you beautiful.” He swung the hook and it hit Gavin’s character dropping him to the ground.

Gavin screamed while Ryan gave the Mad King Laugh, the others joined in the laughing and decided to call it for a break. Ryan stood up and walked to Gavin’s desk, he stood there for a second or two before stooping down to meet Gavin’s eyes. “Want to go to lunch with me?” He stood, offered a hand and winked at him.

“I would be delighted to.” Gavin grinned while taking his hand, he adjusted it so then he and Ryan would be holding hands. Jeremy and Michael whooped behind them causing Gavin to, once again, blush.


End file.
